Cast
.]] This is a list of voice actresses and actors, or cast who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Mark Acheson: Lord Tirek *Rena Anakwe: "Girl Pony 2" (S04E19), Sapphire Shores *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, Cherry Berry (S04E02), "Crystal Chalice Stand Pony" (S04E22), Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Crystal Pony 3" (S04E24) "Food Pony 1" (S04E10), "Male Applejack", Nurse Redheart (S01E04), "Pony in Line" (S04E08), "Pony 1" (S04E20), "Pony 2" (S04E10), Prim Hemline, Rainbow Dash, Salespony (S03E13), Sassaflash (S04E21), Twirly, "Random Breezie" the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," two of the nurses, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest *Danny Balkwill: Toe-Tapper *Kathleen Barr: Hoops (adult), "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis, Trixie *Doron Bell: Trenderhoof *Jay Brazeau: Claude *Kira Buckland: Spike (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Alexandra Carter: Twist *Garry Chalk: Fido *Shannon Chan-Kent: Aura (S04E05), Pinkie Pie (singing), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: "The Heart Carol", "The Flim Flam Brothers", "Smile Song", "Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle" (and other Magical Mystery Cure songs) **The Cypress Singers: "At the Gala" **University of British Columbia: "Raise This Barn" *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward), "Little Pony 1" (S04E19) *Ian James Corlett: Silver Shill *Richard Ian Cox: "Dumb-Bell" (adult), Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3), "Small Pony" (S1E19) *Brenda Crichlow: Matilda, Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: "Ancient Beast Dealer" (S04E22), "Antique Chicken Stand Pony" (S04E22), Braeburn (S01E21) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), bellhop (S04E08), Fancy Pants, "Food Pony #2" (S04E10), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Pedestrian 1" (S04E08), Thunderlane, Golden Gavel, "Vendor" (S04E10) *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps (S04E10), Dr. Caballeron, Crescent Moon (S04E10) *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom *Brian Drummond: "Band Pony" (S04E16), Ahuizotl, cabbie (S04E08), Caramel (S01E26), Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", Doc Top, Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), Seabreeze, Security Guard (S04E19), Sheriff Silverstar, "Special Delivery" (S04E04), Uncle Orange *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, Princess Luna (singing), Rarity (singing) *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, "Crystal Pony 1" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), royal guard (S03E01), royal guard (S04E01), royal guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, "Steamer" *Saffron Henderson: "Daring Do Collector" (S04E22), "Pony 2" (S04E22) *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda, Sonata Dusk *James Higuchi: "Comic Geek Pony" (S04E22), "Pony 1" (S04E22) *Matt Hill: thin purple teenage dragon, Soarin *Daniel Ingram: "Tourist Pony 2" (S04E08) *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust *Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze *Peter Kelamis *Ellen Kennedy: Mane-iac (S04E06), the Chimera (S04E17) *Terry Klassen: Hoops (colt), S03E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *John de Lancie: Discord *Brittany Lauda: Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare) *William Lawrenson: Pipsqueak (S02E04) *Andrea Libman: Apple Leaves, "Cadet #1" (S03E07), "Classmate Pony 3" (S04E15), Daisy (S02E08), "Five Year Old Pony" (S04E19), Fleetfoot, Fluttershy/Flutterbat, "Girl Pony 1" (S04E19), Hinny of the Hills (S04E08), "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pegasus 3" (S04E21), Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, "Pony in Crowd" (S04E22),Pumpkin Cake, Seedling, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), Twinkleshine (S02E25) , Windfall *Erin Mathews: Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: "Flutterguy" (S01E09) *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam *Kelly Metzger: Spitfire (all but S01E16), Blossomforth (S04E10) *Jim Miller: King Sombra, Goldengrape (S04E12, S04E21) *Marcus Mosley: Flutterguy (singing voice, S04E14) *Peter New: "All Aboard", Animal (S04E09), Bags Valet, Big McIntosh, Cajun Swamp Pony (S04E17), Caramel (S02E15), "Crystal Security Guard" (S04E24), Doctor Horse, Goldie Delicious (S04E09), Half Baked Apple, Ice Archer (S04E24), Jet Set, Hondo Flanks, "Pegasus Dad" (S4E14), "Reporter Pony" (S04E20), royal guard #2 (S04E01), "Special Delivery" (S04E01) *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Crystal Pony #1, Fleur Dis Lee, Narrator (S01E01), Princess Celestia, Spitfire (S01E16), Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line) *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo, "Little Pony 2" (S04E19) *Sylvain Lavasseur Portelance: Stellar Eclipse (S04E22) *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild *Alvin Sanders: Flutterguy (speaking voice, S4E14) *Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Torch Song (singing) *Kelly Sheridan *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Veena Sood: "Crystal Pony in Crowd" (S04E24), Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Auntie Applesauce, "Cadet #2", Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Comet Tail, Crystal Pony #2, Derpy (S02E14), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), Granny Smith, Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Lemon Hearts (S1E19), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), Mrs. Cake, The Olden Pony, Cookie Crumbles, "Pegasus 4" (S04E21), Photo Finish, "Pony #1" (S03E06), "Pony 3" (S04E10), "Pony" (S04E11), Pound Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbowshine (S01E16, S04E20), Rarity (speaking), "Registration Pony" (S04E08), Shoeshine (S02E11), Suri Polomare, Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line), Wild Fire, Zipporwhill *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04) *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle (speaking), "Downdraft" (S04E21) *Jayson Thiessen: Bill Neigh, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2 and 3, S04E24), Dr. Hooves (S04E21), Night Watch, Rare Find (S04E25), royal guards (S01E22, S02E20) *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: "Dignitary" (S04E25), Flash Sentry, Garble, Joe, Prince Blueblood *Kimlinh Tran: Rarity (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Graham Verchere: Pip Squeak (S04E15) *Samuel Vincent: Flim *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Star (S02E08), "Berry Pinch" (S02E23), Breezette, Cherry Berry (S02E04), "Classmate Pony 2" (S04E15), Cloudchaser (S02E22), construction pony (S04E03), Coco Pommel, "Crystal Pony 2" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #3, Crystal Servant Pony (S04E24), Flitter, Laughing Pony (S03E13), Amethyst Maresbury, "Little Pony", "Little Pony 3" (S04E19), Mane Goodall, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Pony in Arena" (S04E22), "Post Haste" (S02E14), Spike, Torch Song (speaking), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line) *James Wootton: Mule *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich *Chiara Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling *Sylvia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee Danish Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Nina Christurp: Spike *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Trine Glud: Applejack *Silan Maria Budak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie Dutch * Thijs van Aken: Snips * Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda * Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Babs Seed * Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle * Cynthia de Graff: Spike * Lotte Horlings: Spitfire * Dieter Jansen: Braeburn, Diamond Dog * Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores * Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash * Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity * Meghna Kumar: Applejack * Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare, Granny Smith * Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara * Fred Meijer: Discord * Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood * Donna Vrijhof: Rarity, Twist * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy Finnish * Amy Burgess: Sunset Shimmer * Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack, Spitfire (seasons 2 and 3) * Kiti Kokkonen: Spike (season 1 episodes 1-5, 18-21, 23-26) * Saara Lehtonen: Pinkie Pie * Miro Lopponen: Flash Sentry * Susa Saukko: Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Shadowbolts leader * Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash, Spike (season 1 episodes 6, 7, 9-11, 13-15), Sapphire Shores * Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle * Taru Tikkanen: Rarity, Lightning Dust French *Philippe Allard: Shining Armor *Jennifer Bare: Scootaloo *Julie Basecqz: Rarity *Allesandro Belvilacqua: Snips *Cathy Boquet: Sweetie Belle *Alexandra Correa: Spike *Melanie Dermont: Rainbow Dash *Audrey D'Hulstere: Trixie *Maxime Donnay: Snails *Stephane Excoffier: Gilda *Cecile Florin: Daring Do *Emilie Guillaume: Apple Bloom *Elisabeth Guinand: Fluttershy *Michel Hinderickx: Discord *Nathalie Hugo: Pinkie Pie *Marie-Line Landerwyn: Cheerilee *Fabienne Loriaux: Applejack *Marielle Ostrowski: Diamond Tiara *Claire Tefnin: Twilight Sparkle *Beatrice Wegnez: Silver Spoon German *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Giulana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash, Daring Do *Tino Kießling: King Sombra *Rubina Kuaroka: Rarity *Hannes Maurer: Spike *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle *Silvia Mibachß: Princess Celestia *Tim Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Michael Pan: Discord *Dirk Petrick: Snips, Flim *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Anja Rybizka: Apple Bloom *Nico Sablik: Shining Armor *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Tanja Schmitz: Derpy Hooves, Princess Cadance (season 3) *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (SE02) *Jill Schulz: Princess Luna (SE01) *Oliver Siebeck: Rover *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Dirk Stollberg: Flam *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (singing) *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle Hungarian *Zoltán Barabas Kiss: Ahuizotl *Emma Bessenyei: Granny Smith *Bori Csuha: Scootaloo *Zita Gruber: Rainbow Dash *Gabriella Hámori: Princess Celestia (season 1) *Kitty Kantor: Apple Bloom *Károly Kassai: Discord (season 3) *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (SE01, 3, and Equestria Girls) *Bálint Magyar: Pipsqueak, Derpy, Photo Finish, Babs Seed *Melinda Major: Princess Celestia (season 2) *Zsofia Manya: Sweetie Belle *Tamás Markovics: Shining Armor, Flash Sentry *Ilona Molnár: Rarity (season 2), Diamond Tiara, Trixie *Levente Molnár: Snips *Ervin Nagy: Braeburn *Gábor Nemeth: Iron Will *Kriszta Nemeth: Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna *Kornel Pusztaszeri: Discord (season 2) *Timea Sagi: Queen Chrysalis *Szabolcs Sesztak: Spike *Reka Simonyi: Princess Cadance *Janka Solecki: Applejack *Zselyke Szabo: Fluttershy *Bea Vadász: Twilight Sparkle *Gábor Varga: Prince Blueblood *Gábor Vass: Dragon (Dragonshy) *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie ** Additional Voices : Robert Bolla, Judit Kocsis, Kitty Mezey Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Titanilla Bogdányi: Applejack *Dorina Csifo: Fluttershy *Anna Gyorfi: Twilight Sparkle *Zsofia Manya: Pinkie Pie *Bea Vadász: Rarity Italian * Giovanni Battezzato: Rover * Renata Bertolas:Applejack (singing s.1), Rainbow Dash (singing), Scootaloo (singing), Babs Seed * Sabrina Bonfitto: Sweetie Belle (speaking) * Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants * Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing) * Luca Bottale: Snails, Mr. Cake * Stefano Brusa: Dragons (2.21) * Beatrice Caggiua: Trixie * Vera Calacoci: Pinkie Pie (singing), Fluttershy (singing 2.7), Sweetie Belle (singing) * Serena Clerici: Twist * Oliviero Corbetta: Joe, Hondo Flanks, Jet Set, Filthy Rich, Mulia Mild * Simone D'Andrea: Flim and Flam * Jenny De Cesarei: Lightning Dust * Tania De Domenico: Spike, Spitfire (3.7) * Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake * Paolo De Santis: Braeburn, Soarin, Cheese Sandwich * Marisa Della Pasqua: Princess Cadance * Paola Della Pasqua: Rainbow Dash (singing 2.7) * Massimo Di Benedetto: Goldengrape * Donatella Fanfani : Pinkie Pie (speaking) * Nathan Favalli : Pipsqueak * Martina Felli: Scootaloo (speaking) * Loredana Foresta: Gilda * Tony Fuochi: Iron Will, Ahuizotl, dragons (2.21) * Camilla Gallo: Rarity (speaking) * Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee * Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna, Spitfire (1.16, 1.26) * Patrizia Mottola: Little Strongheart * Elda Olivieri: Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon * Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle * Giovanna Papandrea: Princess Luna (1.2) * Riccardo Peroni: Snips, Steven Magnet (1.2), Gustave le Grand * Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack (speaking), Fluttershy * Graziella Porta: Granny Smith, Sapphire Shores, Mayor Mare, Cookie Crumbles, Upper Crust, Cherry Jubilee * Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor * Gea Riva: Silver Spoon, Derpy, Spitfire (2.22), Daring Do * Caterina Rochira: Photo Finish * Maria Silvia Roli: Applejack (singing, s.3) * Diego Sabre: Hoity Toity * Mario Scarabelli: Big McIntosh, Fluttershy (1.9), Dragon (1.7), Spot, Sheriff Silverstar, Cranky Doodle Donkey * Lorenzo Scattorin: Prince Blueblood * Marina Thovez: Zecora, Queen Chrysalis * Pietro Ubaldi: Fido, Chief Thunderhooves, Ahuizotl (season 4) * Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash (speaking) * Matteo Zanotti: Garble * Mario Zucca: Discord Japanese *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Yasutaka Anzai: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Shigeru Chiba: Discord *Masashi Ebara: Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Nao Fujita: Zecora, Sapphire Shores *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee *Masumi Harada: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Fumi Hirano: Cherry Jubilee *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Kenyu Horiuchi: Fancy Pants *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Shōzō Iizuka: Ahuizotl *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia *Mariya Ise: Scootaloo, Junebug *Akira Ishida: Snails *Isamu Ishizuka: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Yasuyuki Kase: "Spear" *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash, Featherweight *Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Ayano Kunigami: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Dr. Hooves (S01E16), Meadow Song (S01E16) *Shinobu Matsumoto: Savoir Fare (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22 & S02E20), Uncle Orange, Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Gizmo, Globe Trotter (S02E19), Crackle, Instructional Film Narrator (S02E22) *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Nurse Snowheart (S02E16), "Surf" (S02E19) *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Toshiyuki Miyamoto: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Mamoru Miyano: Shining Armor *Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Minuette (S02E25), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first voice), Twist, Upper Crust *Yuichi Nakamura: Garble *Shota Nakano: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kaori Nazuka: Queen Chrysalis *Risa Ohki: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom, Mane Goodall *Akio Ōtsuka: Iron Will *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity, Cloudchaser *Miyuki Sawashiro: Twilight Sparkle, "Roma" (S02E19) *Madoka Shiga: "All Aboard" (S02E14), Bags Valet (S02E08), "Black Stone", Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hondo Flanks, Globe Trotter (S02E08) *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Geri" (S02E19), "Green Daze" (S02E23), Hoops, royal guard (S01E22), Igneous Rock, Soarin, Mr. Waddle, Jet Set, "Post Haste" (S02E14), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S02E16), "Karat" (S02E17), Lucky Clover, "Persnickety" (S02E17), "Serenity" (S02E22), "Shady Daze" (S02E23), "Vex", Thunderlane, "Mr. Zippy" (S02E19) *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Apple Strudel, Big McIntosh, Bulk Biceps (S02E22), Crafty Crate (S02E19), "Fizzle" *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Takayuki Sugō: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) *Yōhei Tadano: Flam *Ayahi Takagaki: Princess Cadance *Wataru Takagi: Flim *Minami Takayama: Daring Do *Kōji Takeda: "Madden", Score, Steam Roller *Eiji Takeuchi: Joe, Doctor Horse *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack, Pound Cake *Junko Tsuji: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Satoshi Tsuruoka: "Clump" *Yuu Uchida: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Yumi Uchiyama: Bon Bon , Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Derpy, Diamond Tiara, "Millie" (S02E08), Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), "Turf" (S02E19), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second voice, S02E25), Wild Fire *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Amethyst Star, Cherry Berry, Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Flitter, Granny Smith, Lily Valley, "Lucy Packard" (S02E19), Lyra Heartstrings (S02E25), Matilda, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), "Slipstream" (S02E22), Nurse Sweetheart" (S02E16), Shoeshine, Silver Spoon *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Korean *Bang Sung-joon (방성준): Fido, Hoity Toity *Bang Yeon-ji (방연지) : Bon Bon, Mayor Mare, Daisy, Diamond Tiara, Golden Harvest *Cho Hyeon-jeong (조현정): Rainbow Dash *Choi Ji-hoon (최지훈): Madden *Choi Moon-ja (최문자) : Photo Finish *Han Shin (한신): Dragon (S01E07), "Dumb-Bell", Mr. Cake, Sheriff Silverstar *Im Chae-heon (임채헌): Big McIntosh *Im Yun-seon (임윤선): Spike *Jeong Yu-mi (정유미): Lotus Blossom, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna, Scootaloo *Kim Hyeon-ji (김현지): Pinkie Pie *Kim Jang (김장): Braeburn *Kim Jung-hoon (김정훈): Hoops, Manny Roar, Owlowiscious *Kim Myeong-jun (김명준): Davenport, Snails *Kim Sang-hyeon (김상현): Zecora *Kim Seung-jun (김승준): Dr. Hooves *Kim Sun-hye (김선혜): Gilda *Kim Yul (김율): Applejack *Kwon Seong-hyeok (권성혁): Dragon (S01E24), "Score" *Lee Ho-san (이호산): Steven Magnet *Lee Ji-young (이지영): Fluttershy *Lee Mi-hyang (이미향): Trixie *Lee Yong-shin (이용신): Sapphire Shores *Oh In-sung (오인성): Rover *Park Ji-yoon (박지윤): Twilight Sparkle *Shi Yeong-joon (시영준): "Flutterguy" *Shin Yong-woo (신용우): Snips, Spot *Song Joon-seok (송준석): Chief Thunderhooves *Yang Jeong-hwa (양정화): Granny Smith, Nurse Redheart, Princess Celestia, Sweetie Belle *Yeo Min-jeong (여민정): Derpy, Rarity, Twist *Yeo Yun-mi (여윤미): Lily Valley, Little Strongheart, Silver Spoon *Yoon Mi-na (윤미나): Cheerilee, Spitfire Norwegian * Lena Meieran: Spike Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity * Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle * Sarah MacDonald Berge: Spike * Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie * Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack * Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash Polish *Justyna Bojczuk: Sweetie Belle (Friendship is Magic) *Tomasz Borkowski: Lord Tirek *Wojciech Brzeziński: Cheese Sandwich, various other *Izabella Bukowska: Prim Hemline *Paweł Bukrewicz: voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the title of Daring Do's book at the end of S04E04 – season 4) *Krzysztof Cybiński: various characters *Izabela Dąbrowska: Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4), various other *Kamil Dominiak: Silver Shill *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Lightning Dust, Trixie *Bożena Furczyk: Cheerilee (Friendship is Magic), various other *Elżbieta Gaertner: Granny Smith (season 4) *Anna Gajewska: Zecora *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Sentry *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo (Friendship is Magic) *Elżbieta Jędrzejewska-Futera: Princess Celestia *Artur Kaczmarski: various characters *Klaudiusz Kaufmann: Soarin *Mikołaj Klimek: Bulk Biceps (season 4), Dr. Caballeron, King Sombra *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Mirosława Krajewska: Goldie Delicious *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith (seasons 1-3) *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh *Łukasz Lewandowski: Snips *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls), Daring Do, Princess Cadance, Silver Spoon, (singing) *Weronika Łukaszewska: Apple Bloom (season 4) *Marta Markowicz: various characters *Bartosz Martyna: various characters *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls) *Wojciech Paszkowski: Flam *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Michał Podsiadło: Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, various other *Paulina Raczyło: Sapphire Shores (season 4), Sunset Shimmer *Miłogost Reczek: Ahuizotl *Paulina Sacharczuk: Maud Pie *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Paweł Szczesny: Claude *Anna Sztejner: Coco Pommel, Spitfire (seasons 3-4) *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Magdalena Tul: Princess Celestia (singing, season 3) *Brygida Turowska-Szymczak: Fleetfoot, Princess Luna *Klementyna Umer: Suri Polomare, various other *Monika Węgiel: Mane-iac, various other *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: various characters *Monika Wierzbicka: Diamond Tiara, various other *Anna Wodzyńska: Babs Seed *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz: Seabreeze *Grzegorz Żórawski: various characters *Season 4 singers: Patrycja Kotlarska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Juliusz Kuźnik, , Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Łukaszewska, , , Monika Kwiatkowska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Wierzbicka, Wojciech Brzeziński, , , Grzegorz Kwiecień, , Mateusz Grędziński, Łukasz Talik, , Kamil Dominiak, Tomasz Steciuk, Wojciech Paszkowski, Magdalena Krylik, , Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska: Applejack *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Magdalena Krylik: Rarity *Agnieszka Marek: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Fluttershy *Dominika Sell: Pinkie Pie *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Twilight Sparkle Portuguese (Brazil) *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle *Celso Alves: Spitfire S1E16 *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash (singing voice in season 2, one line in The Mysterious Mare Do Well), Pinkie Pie (singing voice in season 2 - onwards), Fluttershy (singing voice in season 3), Apple Bloom (singing voice in season 2), Sweetie Belle (singing voice in season 2 - current), Derpy, Granny Smith (younger) *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle *Lene Bastos: Trixie (season 1) *Wendel Bezerra: Shining Armor, Flam, Filthy Rich *Walter Breda: Ahuizotl (Daring Don't) *Fernanda Bullara: Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire (season 3 - current), Pinkie Pie (commercial) *Vânia Canto: Fluttershy (singing voice in season 2) *Cidália Castro: Applejack (singing voice in season 2 - current), Apple Bloom (singing voice in season 3), Princess Celestia (singing voice) *Mauro Castro: Ahuizotl (Read it and Weep) *Priscilla Concepcion: Mayor Mare (season 2 - current), Mrs. Harshwhinny (season 4) *Angela Couto: Cheerilee *Leila de Castro: Scootaloo, additional voices *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Matheus Ferreira: Pipsqueak *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy (seasons 1, 3, Equestria Girls, and from Rainbow Rocks onward) *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Michelle Giudice: Trixie (season 3, Equestria Girls) *Rosely Gonçalves: Sapphire Shores *Caio Guarnieri: Flash Sentry *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Tata Guarnieri: Big McIntosh (Season 2 - current, Equestria Girls), Jet Set *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie *Robson Kumode: Thunderlane, Soarin (season 4) *Roberto Leite: Big McIntosh (Season 1) *Cecília Lemes: Queen Chrysalis, Upper Crust, Prim Hemline *Wellington Lima: Fancy Pants, Bulk Biceps (season 4) *Cesar Marchetti: Fido, Spot, Discord (season 4) *Márcio Marconatto: Spitfire, S1E26 *Raquel Marinho: Princess Cadance, Daring Do (Daring Don't), Rainbow Dash (toy) *Jussara Marques: Spitfire (Hurricane Fluttershy), Daring Do (Read it and Weep) *Gabriela Milani: Babs Seed, Apple Bloom (singing season 4) *Fábio Moura: Gustave le Grand, Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fátima Noya: Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (season 1, Equestria Girls), Photo Finish *Agatha Paulita: Silver Spoon (season 2 - current), Lightning Dust, additional voices *Flora Paulita: Diamond Tiara (season 2 - current), Flitter, additional voices *Adriana Pissardini: Zecora (season 2 - current) *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord (seasons 2 - 3) *Letícia Quinto: Princess Luna (seasons 2 - 3, Rainbow Rocks) *Márcia Regina: Mane-iac *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Kate Kelly Ricci: Gilda, Fluttershy (season 4) *Ivo Roberto: Rover *Zeca Rodrigues: King Sombra, Iron Will *Angelica Santos: Ms. Peachbottom, Nurse Redheart, Mrs. Cake *Ricardo Sawaya: Braeburn, Hoity Toity *Elcio Sodré: Garble *Sílvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash (default speaking; singing in season 3) *Bianca Tadini: Rarity (singing voice in season 2 - current), Princess Cadance (singing voice, toy) *Mônica Toniolo: Singing voices of the Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders (season 1), opening theme singer *Zaíra Zordan Granny Smith Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Pedro Alcântara: Spike *Bianca Alencar: Fluttershy, additional voices *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash *Fernanda Bullara: Twilight Sparkle *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Flora Paulita: Pinkie Pie Romanian *Richard Balint - Discord *Carina Cheregi *Gabriela Codrea *Mirela Corbeanu *Ioana Dagău *Olivia Fodor *Petre Ghimbășan *Alina Leonte *Carina Marin *Ioana Perneș *Lucia Rogoz *Ion Ruscuț *Anca Sigmirean *Iulia Tohotan Spanish (Latin America) *Yadira Aedo - Golden Harvest (S1E6), Shoeshine (S2E11) *Víctor Hugo Aguilar - Lord Tirek *Rossy Aguirre - Gilda, Sprinkle Medley (S2E15) *Diana Alonso - Foggy Fleece (S1E16), Golden Harvest (S1E10), Granny Smith, The Olden Pony (S3E6) *Karina Altamirano - Lotus Blossom (S1E9) *Paula Arias - Princess Celestia (singing voice) *Raymundo Armijo - Trenderhoof *Andrea Arruti - "Autumn Gem" (crystalline form), "Coronet" (S1E12), Diamond Tiara *Yamil Atala - "Night Knight" *Carolina Ayala - Aura (S2E8), Daisy (S1E9), Minuette (S2E25), Sea Swirl, Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 1 and two phrases in S1E23), Twilight Sparkle (from S1E14 to S1E21) *Laura Ayala - Photo Finish, Princess Luna (speaking, season 3 onward) *Jesús Barrero - Fancy Pants *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Steam Roller (S1E16), "Uncle Wing" (S3S5) *Simone Brook - "Play Write" (S1E23) *David Bueno - "Dumb-Bell" (S1E16) *Christine Byrd - Princess Luna (S1E2), Sweetie Belle (speaking, until S4E1), Trixie *Fernando Calderón - Rumble *Gaby Cárdenas - Daisy Jo, Mrs. Cake, Nurse Redheart (S1E4) *Roberto Carrillo - Sheriff Silverstar *Adriana Casas - Amethyst Maresbury *Arturo Castañeda - Ace (S1E12), "Caesar" (S1E26), Cherry Fizzy (S1E23), Davenport (S1E24), Golden Gavel (S2E9), Hoops, Meadow Song (S1E16), Lucky Clover (S1E26), Noteworthy (S1E21), Ol' Salt (S1E21), "Pine Breeze" (S2E8), Royal guard (S1E22), "Serenity" (S2E22), Snails, Thunderlane, Uncle Orange *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle, opening theme *Beto Castillo - Flam *Arturo Cataño - "Caesar" (S1E23), Caramel (S2E15), Comet Tail (S2E15), Dr. Hooves (S1E12), "Dumb-Bell" (young), Globe Trotter (S2E8), "Jim Beam" (S1E8), "Karat" (S2E17), "Morton Saltworthy" (S1E21), Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26), Royal guard (S1E22), "Spear" (S2E21), "Special Delivery" (S3E7), Tall Order (S1E23), "Wisp" (S2E8) *Carla Cerda - Princess Luna (singing voice) *Enrique Cervantes - Discord *Cynthia Chong - Apple Rose (young) *Elsa Covián - Rarity *Igor Cruz - Garble *Daniel Del Roble - Dr. Caballeron *Fela Domínguez - Torch Song, singer of A Friend for Life *Idzi Dutkiewicz - Prince Blueblood *Karla Falcón - Silver Spoon, Twist *Óscar Flores - Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Enzo Fortuny - Filthy Rich *Blas García - Cranky Doodle Donkey *Eduardo Garza - Jet Set *Melissa Gedeón - Pinkie Pie *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza - Iron Will *Magda Giner - Nightmare Moon *Cecilia Gómez - Spike *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - "Post Haste" (S2E14) *Rebeca Gómez - Daring Do *Nycolle González - Babs Seed, "Cotton Cloudy" (S2E23), Flitter (S2E22) *Dulce Guerrero - Rose (S1E9), Spitfire (season 3) *Gabriela Guzmán - Golden Harvest (S1E20), Spitfire (season 1-2 and 4), Sweetie Drops (S1E12 & S1E20), Zecora (season 2 onward) *Ofelia Guzmán - Toe-Tapper *Hiromi Hayakawa - Daisy (S2E6) *Carlos Hernández - Soarin *Irina Índigo - Queen Chrysalis *Norma Iturbe - Aunt Orange (S1E23), Lyrica Lilac (S1E26), Mane Goodall (S2E10), "Nurse Sweetheart" (S2E16), Silver Frames (S2E9) *Irene Jiménez - "Laurette" (S3E12), Princess Luna (season 2) *Herman López - Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26) *Circe Luna - Sunset Shimmer *Sebastián Llapur - Flutterguy *José Antonio Macías - "Madden" (S1E16), Shining Armor *Rebeca Manríquez - Zecora (season 1) *Romina Marroquín Payró - Princess Cadance *Edson Matus - Hoity Toity *Carla Medina - Daisy (S1E3), Nurse Redheart (S2E13) *Roberto Mendiola - "Special Delivery" (S4E1 & S4E4) *Itzel Mendoza - Pumpkin Cake *Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Doctor Horse (S2E16) *Mireya Mendoza - "Noi" (S2E4) *Monserrat Mendoza - "Amber Waves", "Autumn Gem" (non-crystalline), Cloudchaser (S2E22), Little Strongheart, Liza Doolots (S2E8), "Noi" (S2E23) *Moisés Ivan Mora - "All Aboard" (S2E14 & S3E11), Apple Strudel (S2E12), Hondo Flanks, Steven Magnet *María Fernanda Morales - Lightning Dust *Héctor Moreno - Big McIntosh (speaking) *Susana Moreno - Apple Bloom (speaking) *Claudia Motta - Applejack, orange speaking apples (S2E1) *Diego Armando Nieves - King Sombra *Gloria Obregón - Amethyst Star (S2E8), Cherry Jubilee, Ms. Peachbottom, Orange Swirl (S2E3) *Javier Olguín - Flash Sentry *Gabriela Ornelas - "Paradise" *Alejandro Orozco - Lucky Clover (S2E25) *Andrea Orozco - Lyra Heartstrings (S2E25) *Luciana Ortega - Pound Cake *Antonio Ortiz - Flim *Jessica Ortiz - Maud Pie *Mariana Ortiz - Lemon Hearts (S1E20), Rainbow Dash (one phrase, S1E9), Rose (S2E6) *Roxana Pastrana - Scootaloo (season 2 and 3) *Rebeca Patiño - Princess Celestia (speaking) *Alma Delia Pérez - Cloudy Quartz (S1E23), Mayor Mare, green speaking apples (S2E1) *Rocío Prado - Goldie Delicious *Leyla Rangel - Derpy, Royal Ribbon (S1E20), Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 2 onward, speaking, from S4E5) *Salvador Reyes - Ahuizotl, Bulk Biceps (S2E22), Crafty Crate (S2E19), Royal guard (S3E1) *Benjamín Rivera - Announcer (S2E22), Braeburn, Carriage Stallion (S2E14), Hayseed Turnip Truck (S2E9), Joe (S2E24), "Mr. Zippy" (S219) *Annie Rojas -Apple Bloom (singing), "Lemon Daze" (S2E8) *Polo Rojas - Big McIntosh (singing) *Marisol Romero - "Fleur de Verre" *Isabel Romo - Apple Leaves (S3E8), Gala Appleby, Shoeshine (S1E20) *Miguel Ángel, Ruiz - Big Shot (S1E20), Crescent Moon (S1E16), Snips *Analiz Sánchez - Rainbow Dash *Loretta Santini - "Lucy Packard" (S1E16) *Diana Santos - Lily Valley (S2E6) *Ricardo Silva - Cheese Sandwich *Carlos Siller - Seabreeze *Humberto Solórzano - Chief Thunderhooves *Rosalba Sotelo - Cheerilee *Sarah Souza - Auntie Applesauce, Ms. Harshwhinny *Valentina Souza - Sweetie Drops (S2E15) *Luis Leonardo Suárez - "Rivet" (S2E8) *José Antonio Toledano - Truffle Shuffle (S2E23) *Laura Torres - "Nightingale" (S1E2) *Ruth Toscano - Nurse Snowheart (S2E16) *Emilio Treviño - Pipsqueak, "Shady Daze" (S2E23) *Gaby Ugarte - Scootaloo (season 1) *Carlo Vázquez - Bags Valet (S2E9), "Black Stone" (S1E21), Igneous Rock (S1E23), Mr. Cake, Rover *Abraham Vega - Royal guard (S2E20) *Maggie Vera - Cherry Berry (S2E4), Daisy (S2E14), Lemon Hearts (S2E19), "Lucy Packard" (S2E19), Fluttershy, Rainbowshine (S1E16), red speaking apples (S2E1), Scootaloo (singing, speaking season 4), Spike (S1E4 and one phrase in S1E9), Twinkleshine (S1E1), episode narrator *Angela Villanueva - Matilda *Alejandro Villeli - Bill Neigh (S3E1), Doc Top (S2E10), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S2E16), "Geri" (S2E19), Spectator (S3E4) **Cristina Hernández - promotional narrator **Leyla Rangel - Meet the Ponies narrator Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Giset Blanco - Applejack *Christine Byrd - Rarity *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle *Elsa Covián - Pinkie Pie *Isabel Martiñon - Spike *Mireya Mendoza - Fluttershy *Maggie Vera - Rainbow Dash Spanish (Spain) *Dani Albiac: Big McIntosh *Carmen Ambrós: Fluttershy, Nigtmare Moon and Princess Luna (Season 2) *Dámaris Aragón: Rainbow Dash and Diamond Tiara singing voice *Carmen Calvell: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia and Trixie *Ana María Campos: Sweetie Belle *Anna Canno: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Queen Chrysalis and Mrs. Cake singing voice *Sofía García: Spike and Princess Luna (Season 1) *Yolanda Gispert: Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee *David González: Cheese Sandwich and Mr. Cake singing voice *Mireia Gordo: Twilight Sparkle singing voice *Marina García Guevara: Rarity *Ariadna Jiménez: Applejack and Mayor Mare *Joan Massotkleiner: Discord (Discordia) *Rosa Moyano: Apple Bloom (Season 1) *Eva Ordeig: Rainbow Dash *Anna Orra: Apple Bloom (Season 2) and Princess Cadance. Fluttershy, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith singing voice *Pep Orra: Big McIntosh singing voice *Javier Roldán: Snips *Ana Romano: Scootaloo and Mrs. Cake *Juan Antonio Soler: Braeburn *Marc Zanni: Snails Swedish *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash (singing), Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops *Emma Lewin: Applejack Demo dub of The Ticket Master *My Bodell: Rarity *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash Ukrainian *Olena Blinnikova (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls): Granny Smith, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Queen Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer *Yaroslav Chornenkiy: Big McIntosh, Discord, Flash Sentry, Snails, Snips, additional voices *Yulia Perenchuk (Friendship is Magic): Applejack, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Lightning Dust, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Silver Spoon, Spike *Natalya Romanko: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Snips (Equestria Girls), Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle *Valentyna Sova (season 3): Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Granny Smith, Trixie *Anastasia Zinovenko (Equestria Girls): Applejack, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Snails, Spike, Sweetie Belle *Dmytro Zavadskiy﻿: Additional voices References es:Elenco Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew